Misa
by XXXWilson
Summary: The story off Hanako is over but there is more story with Hayao and this time it's about him and Misa and the life he gets.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXWilson: Hanako's story is over. But there is more story with Hayao. It's not completely over yet. This will be about him and Misa. Must read Hanako before you read this one(If you haven't read it of course)**

* * *

Hayao wakes up from his bed goes down to have a breakfast

"Well someone is on a good mood" Said Ryuu

"Of course. It's now spring and soon it will be summer and then it will be summer vacation" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked to the door and went outside and he meet Misa and they walked together

"So where's Akira?" Said Misa

"Well she was having a council meeting so she walked early" Said Hayao

"I see. Hey Hayao... Can you believe it's only one more year till we graduate?" Said Misa

"You know. I actually don't" Said Hayao

**Chapter 1: Last spring days**

_**At School after the first period**_

Both Misa and Hayao where sitting at outside

"Hey do you like this place?" Said Misa

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I like it a lot. I hope you can like it to" Said Misa

"Well i do like it. I just don't like it when it is cold. But still it's a nice place" Said Hayao

"Thats great. Hey Hayao listen. I..." Said Misa

and then the bell rang

"Sorry can you say it late. I need to go back to class. See you" Said Hayao

"Yeah. See you" Said Misa

Hayao ran back to his classroom and sitting at his desk

"I wonder what Misa wanted" Said Hayao in his mind

_**After the second period**_

Hayao meet Misa at the school hallway

"I'm here now. So want was it you want?" Said Hayao

"I... I was just wondering you would come with me home and eat dinner with my family" Said Misa

"What?" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry. Was that to much to ask?" Said Misa

"No, no. It sounds great. It's just i didn't expect that" Said Hayao

"So you will come home with me?" Said Misa

"Sure. Sounds great" Said Hayao

"Thank you" Said Misa

_**After school**_

Misa was standing outside and then Hayao came running to her

"So shall we go then" Said Hayao

"Yes" Said Misa

And then they walked to Misa's home together. And they walked into her house and they meet two people a white haired woman and a black haired guy

"Misa your home. And who is your friend" Said the white haired woman

"Mom, dad i want you to meet my friend Hayao Miyamoto. Hayao these are my parents. Naomi and Ichiro" Said Misa

"Nice to meet you" Said Hayao

"Her parents? Her mom looks like to be her younger sister. And her dad. Is he one of the calm ones ore is he one of the overprotective ones?" Said Hayao in his mind

And then Ichiro grabs Hayao's shirt and lift him and he says

"Listen punk. If you ever hurt my daughter i swear you will pay"

"It's official he is one of the overprotective ones" Said Hayao in his mind

"Dad calm down." Said Misa

"Let him go honey" Said Naomi

And then Ichiro lets Hayao go

"For a minuet i thought you where going to kill me" Said Hayao

"I tried at least" Said Ichiro and then he walks away

"Thats a joke right?... Right?" Said Hayao

And then they start eating

"So Hayao." Said Ichiro

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"When did you meet my daughter?" Said Ichiro

"Oh. Well. There was a time when a friend of mine where dying. She helped me to get over it. And since then we have been friends" Said Hayao

"Really she helped you. Thats a good thing you did Misa" Said Naomi

"Yeah i know" Said Misa

"So what happened to your friend?" Said Naomi

And then tears came from Hayao's eyes

"Hayao?" Said Naomi

"Hanako" Said Hayao

"Hey kid. KID" said Ichiro

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking about... My friend" Said Hayao

"We don't need to talk about it. Right Naomi?" Said Ichiro

"Yes i understand" Said Naomi

"No, no, no it's fine. It's just that. I still haven't really gotten over it" Said Hayao

_**After dinner**_

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious" Said Hayao

"Thank you. Come again" Said Naomi

"Sure" Said Hayao

"Hey kid" Said Ichiro

"Uh yes" Said Hayao

"Remember what i told you. Don't you ever hurt my daughter" Said Ichiro

"Dad don't be rude" Said Misa

"Sorry but i have to" Said Ichiro

"Well se you tomorrow Misa" Said Hayao

"Yeah see you" Said Misa

And Hayao walks away

"He looks like a nice young boy" Said Naomi

"Yes he is" Said Misa

"You better not fall in love with that punk" Said Ichiro

"HEY DON'T CALL HIM A PUNK" Said Misa

"Misa are you blushing?" Said Naomi

"What? I... I..." Said Misa

"WHAT. Are you in love with him" Said Ichiro

"Well. Sort off" Said Misa

"No, no, no. This is the worst day ever" Said Ichiro

_**At Hayao's home**_

"Welcome back" Said Ryuu

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"Hayao some woman called you." Said Ryuu

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I told her that you where not home so i wrote down her number" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao called that person on the phone

"Hey it's me Hayao" Said Hayao

"Hayao it's me" Said a woman on the phone

"Oh aunt Hana what is it?" Said Hayao

"It's about your mother my younger sister. She's been arrested" Said Hana

"What?" Said Hayao

"Yes. She did something illegal. I'm not sure what she did but i thought i should tell you" Said Hana

"Yeah i understand" Said Hayao and then he hangs up

"Who was it?" Said Ryuu

"It was aunt Hana" Said Hayao

"Hana? I haven't seen her for years. But what did she want" Said Ryuu

"She wanted to tell me that my mother has been arrested" Said Hayao

__**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

* * *

Hayao walked out of the door from his house and he saw Misa standing there

"Hey i'm sorry but i'm not going to school today" Said Hayao

"Why not?" Said Misa

"Cause my mom has been arrested, so I'm going to pay her a visit" Said Hayao

"Well I'm coming to" Said Misa

"What? Are you sure?" Said Hayao

"Yes. It must be hard for so thats why i want to be there for you" Said Misa

"Well. If you says so" Said Hayao

And then they walked together

**Chapter 2: Love**

Hayao and Misa where sitting at the train

"So what kinda person is your mother?" Said Misa

"I don't even know myself. She is just a mystery." Said Hayao

"Do you hate your mother?" Said Misa

"No. Not really. But i don't love her either" Said Hayao

"Thats sad" Said Misa

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Having a mother that you don't love" Said Misa

"Don't think about it. She just doesn't bother to care" Said Hayao

After a while they walk off the train and they meet a black haired woman

"There you are" Said the black haired

"Long time no see huh aunt Hana?" Said Hayao

"Yeah you grown up. And who is this girl?" Said Hana

"This is Misa Aikawa" Said Hayao

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Said Misa

"You to... Shall we go then" Said Hana

"Yeah" Said Hayao

And then all of them walked together and they walked to the prison and they sat down to a chair and they where sitting in front of a glass a window and in the other side a black haired woman sat there

"I never thought i will meet you in a place like this huh mom?" Said Hayao

His mother didn't say anything

"Well here i am. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Said Hayao

She didn't say anything

And then Hayao rise up from the chair

"Hayao?" Said Misa

"I skipped school today just to see you. Aren't you going to say anything?... You should be grateful. I came all this way for you. the least thing you could do is show some gratitude" Said Hayao

But his mother didn't say anything

"Well. It's good to see that you haven't chanced at all" Said Hayao and then he walks away

"Hayao" Said Misa

"Misa follow him" Said Hana

And then Misa follows Hayao

"Whats the matter of you Shiori? He went all this way for you" Said Hana

"He should have stayed home. He should be thinking about himself for a chance instead of me. His time at school is precious" Said Shiori

_**Outside**_

Hayao where just walking and walking

"Hayao we're you going?" Said Misa

"Home" Said Hayao

And then Misa grabbed Hayao's arm

"Hey please. Calm down. She's your mother you should give her a chance" Said Misa

"You don't understand. Your mother's nice" Said Hayao

"Well yeah my mother is different than yours but everybody deserves a chance" Said Misa

"I don't give a CRAP ABOUT HER" Said Hayao

"Please Hayao. Calm down you're scaring me" Said Misa

"I... I... I'm sorry. But i will not go back to her" Said Hayao

"Ok. Then lets go home" Said Misa

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao. There is something i want to tell you" Said Misa

"You don't have to tell it. I know it" Said Hayao

"What? But... But" Said Misa

"And to tell you the truth. I like you to Misa. A lot." Said Hayao

"You mean?" Said Misa

"Yes. Misa. I love you" Said Hayao

And then both of their face starts getting red and then they smiled to each other

"You're the only girl who truly understand me. And ever since you helped me with Hanako. I have been thinking about you... And every time i see that lovely face of yours it makes me happy" Said Hayao

And then they gave each other a hug

"I bet your dad is not going to like this" Said Hayao

"Well he doesn't have to know. Not yet at least" Said Misa

_**At the train station**_

"well. I guess i'll see you later aunt Hana" Said Hayao

"Yes. Now take care. I'll hope i will see this lovely girl again" Said Hana

"Yeah. Well goodbye" Said Misa

"Goodbye" Said Hana

"Goodbye" Said both Hayao and Misa

And then they went on the train

"So did you tell your parents that you where leaving the city with me?" Said Hayao

And then Misa looked down

"Wait you didn't" Said Hayao

"Of course not. If i told my dad i where with you then he will hurt you" Said Misa

"Thats ridiculus" Said Hayao

"Believe me he would. Cause he doesn't trust you" Said Misa

"Well don't tell him anything" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao" Said Misa

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"Could i. Could i come with you at your place right now?" Said Misa

"Sure" Said Hayao

_**At home at Hayao's place**_

"I'm back" Said Hayao

"And who is this girl" Said Ryuu

"Oh well this is Misa Aikawa she is a great friend of mine" Said Hayao

"I see. Well it's nice to meet you" Said Ryuu

"It's nice to meet you to" Said Misa

"We're going to have dinner soon. Are you going to eat with us" Said Ryuu

"Yeah but i just need to call my parents and tell them I'm here" Said Misa

"Sure the phone is over there" Said Ryuu

"Thanks" Said Misa and then she walks away

"She looks nice" Said Ryuu

"Yeah she is" Said Hayao

"So we became a couple and we kept as a secret to her father but we told her mother about it and she kept it a secret for him to. We told everyone at school. And every day we spent together even those days we where sick we where together. I will admit i will never get over what happened to Hanako. Those memories will haunt me forever. But Misa she makes me forget about those. She makes me happy every time I'm with her. She is such an amazing person. But of course we could't keep it a secret for her dad so we told him. At christmas of our last year at school" Hayao narrates

"WHAT" Said Ichiro

"Ichiro dear calm down" Said Naomi

"Calm down. How can i? You little punk" Said Ichiro

"Daddy please calm down. It's christmas after all" Said Misa

"Alright fine. But just because it's christmas" Said Ichiro

"Thank you" Said Misa

"You're a life saver you know that?" Said Hayao

"Well i didn't want to kill you now" Said Misa

"You know I'm getting sick of that joke" Said Hayao

"Yeah yeah. Merry Christmass" Said Misa

"Yeah, merry Christmass" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 3**

* * *

Hayao, Misa and Akira walks together to school

"Soon we're going to graduate. So what are you gonna do then?" Said Akira

"Hmm? I haven't really thought much about it" Said Hayao

"Well i know you will figure it out" Said Misa

"But i wonder what we're going to do at school now" Said Hayao

**_At school in the first period at class_**

"We're going to play baseball with Ichiro Aikawa" Said the teacher

"SAY WHAT" Said Hayao

**Chapter 3: The baseball match**

"We're going to play Baseball?" Said Hayao

"Yes thats right we're going to play baseball today" Said Teacher

"What kinda celebration is that?" Said Hayao

"Well it was Ichiro Aikawa's idea" Said Teacher

"Of course. Why am i not surprised?" Said Hayao in his head

"So i thought it was a great idea" Said Teacher

_**After the first period**_

Everybody walked outside and Hayao meet Misa

"Hey Hayao. Are you ready?" Said Misa

"Are you?" Said Hayao

"Well no. I'm not good at baseball" Said Misa

"Neither am i. So are we two just going to watch?" Said Hayao

"Only Misa. You on the other hand. Your going to play with me" Said Ichiro

"Well sorry to disappoint you. But i suck at baseball so..." Said Hayao

"If you can't play baseball then your not worthy for my daughter" Said Ichiro

"Don't listen to him" Said Misa

"Is that so. Well show me all you got old man" Said Hayao

"He thats the spirit kid. Alright lets begin" Said Ichiro

"Hayao. Are you really sure you can beat my father?" Said Misa

"No not really" Said Hayao

"You're hopeless" Said Misa

After a little while of playing Hayao goes to the area and he is holding the baseball bat. And then the person holding the baseball throws it. Hayao misses it. And misses it again and again

"Strike. You're out" Said a man

And then Hayao walks to the bench

"God i hate this game" Said Hayao

"Wow you suck" Said Ichiro

"Well it was your idea" Said Hayao

"Come on dad can't you give him a chance" Said Misa

"Only if he can hit the ball once" Said Ichiro

"If thats what you want old man? Then bring it on" Said Hayao

"You two are so stubborn you know that?" Said Misa

"Yep" Said Hayao

After a while it was Hayao's turn to hit the ball. But he miss every single ball again

"Strike you're out" Said a man

And then Hayao walks back to the bench

"Hayao please just stop. Let's just go home" Said Misa

"No. I'm must at least hit one ball" Said Hayao

"Why is that so important?" Said Misa

"When Misa's father said that if i can't baseball then I'm not worthy for Misa. When he said that it pissed me off so much." Said Hayao in his mind

After a little while it's Hayao's turn again and he fails again and walks back to the bench

"Hahahahaha. Misa are you really sure that you love this little punk?" Said Ichiro

"Yes. I don't care he can baseball ore not. Baseball is just stupid. And I don't care what you think about him" Said Misa

"Hearing Misa says that. Makes me feel happy. I was just playing to satisfy her dad. But never thought about Misa what so ever. I know now" Said Hayao in his mind

And then it was Hayao's turn again. He miss the first ball. And he miss the second ball as well

"Come on. Hayao. Don't play for Ichiro but do it for Misa. Do it for her so she is satisfied" Said Hayao in his mind

And then the third ball comes and Hayao hits it. And the ball flew away

"He did it" Said Ichiro

"I did it?" Said Hayao

"Hey don't just stand there. Run" Said Ichiro

"Yeah" Said Hayao and then he runs

_**After the game**_

"Well we didn't win but i don't really care about that. I'm just glad it's over" Said Hayao

"Me to" Said Misa

And then Hayao walks to Ichiro

"I did it. I hit a ball. Are you happy?" Said Hayao

"Well i would't say I'm happy. But I'm glad that my daughter chose a punk like you" Said Ichiro

"Thanks. I think" Said Hayao

"Hey kid" Said Ichiro

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"You played good" Said Ichiro and then he walks away

"Hey Hayao" Said Misa

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"Next month we're going to graduate. So these will be our last school days" Said Misa

"You're not saying that you're going to move to another country are you?" Said Hayao

"No. Why should I? I love this place. Do you love this place?" Said Misa

"As long as you're here. I will love it even more" Said Hayao

"But have you thought what you will do for a living?" Said Misa

"Huh? Well Akira asked the same thing this morning but i have thought about something at least. But first i need to find an apartment" Said Hayao

"And when that happens. Could i move in with you" Said Misa

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry. Was that to much to ask?" Said Misa

"No. I think it will be great. I have something i want to ask you" Said Hayao

"Really? And whats that?" Said Misa

"Well I... I..." Said Hayao

"Come on. Just ask away" Said Misa

"Misa... Misa... Would you marry me?" Said Hayao

"What?" Said Misa

"Misa i have been with you for a very long time now. And i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?" Said Hayao

"... Yes... Yes i would love to" Said Misa

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

"Today is the day" Said Akira

"Why are you so happy" Said Hayao

"Oh come on. Today is the day we graduate. You haven't forgotten it" Said Akira

"It's not a big deal" Said Hayao

"Well it's going to be quiet with our you two" Said Ryuu

"Come on dad I'm not going to move out yet. I'm going to stay here a bit longer" Said Akira

"What about you Hayao" Said Ryuu

"Well me and Misa found an apartment we can move into. We will do that after we graduate today" Said Hayao

"What about Misa's father. Does he know about you two are gonna get married?" Said Ryuu

"Not yet. But soon enough he will. But anyway thanks for breakfast. See you later" Said Hayao and then both him and Akira walked out of the house and walked to school

**Chapter 4: Beginning of a new life**

Hayao and Akira walked to school and at the entrance Hayao meets Misa

"Misa. Are you ready for today" Said Hayao

"Yes. But to tell you the truth I'm a bit nervous" Said Misa

"Nervous?" Said Hayao

"This is the last day at school and tomorrow is the beginning of a new life" Said Misa

"Yeah you're right. I wonder how it will be" Said Hayao

"So have you found an apartment we can live in?" Said Misa

"Yeah. But we need to have a job so we can pay the rent" Said Hayao

"Well I'm glad you found one" Said Misa

"Hey Misa have you told your dad about we two getting married?" Said Hayao

"No. You promised you will, remember?" Said Misa

"I kinda hoped you would tell him" Said Hayao

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you can't break our promise" Said Misa

"Yeah. I promise but right after the graduation come on lets go we don't want to miss this" Said Hayao

"Right" Said Misa

and then they walked together to the big ceremony. And then they got graduated and Hayao and Misa walked to Misa's home together.

**_A little bit later in the house_**

Hayao told everything to Ichiro

"WHAT. You're going to marry that punk?" Said Ichiro

"Yeah" Said Misa

"Well. Ok. As long it makes you happy" Said Ichiro

"Well that means you're going to be my father in law. Maybe from now on i shall call you dad" Said Hayao

"AHHHH. Really huh? Well two can play that game how about i call you Son then huh son" Said Ichiro

"Ahhh. That hurts dad" Said Hayao

"Son" Said Ichiro

"Dad" Said Hayao

"Well that means you're going to live with him aren't you Misa" Said Naomi

"Yeah. I think it will be great" Said Misa

"Oh that reminds me hey Ichiro" Said Hayao

"So you're not going to call me dad anymore huh?" Said Ichiro

"No i was only joking. But could you help us caring my stuff" Said Hayao

"Sure why not" Said Ichiro

"Thanks" Said Hayao

"Well it's going to be a bit lonely without you Misa" Said Naomi

"Don't worry mom. I'll come to visit whenever i have the time" Said Misa

"Well i think i have to go back to uncle Ryuu. Tomorrow we will move to our new home together Misa" Said Hayao

"I can't wait to start a new life with you Hayao" Said Misa

And then Hayao walked away and he walked back to his place

"Congratulations. You finally graduated. I made dinner" Said Ryuu

"Thanks uncle" Said Hayao

And then Hayao sat at the table with Akira and Ryuu enjoying their last dinner together.

"So tomorrow you're moving out?" Said Ryuu

"Yep it's in an apartment not far away from here" Said Hayao

"Well it's going to be quiet without you here" Said Akira

"Don't worry. We'll meet again. It's not goodbye forever you know" Said Hayao

"I know but it feels like it for some reason" Said Akira

"What about you? Aren't you going to move out to?" Said Hayao

"Yeah but not yet" Said Akira

"She's staying here till she finds an apartment and a job. Which reminds me do you have a job?" Said Ryuu

"Not yet" Said Hayao

"You got an apartment but not a job?" Said Akira

"Hey i was only focusing about the apartment i will get a job" Said Hayao

"Well i hope you and Misa will live happy together" Said Ryuu

"Thanks" Said Hayao

_**Later that night**_

Hayao was about to go to his room but then he meets Akira

"Hayao" Said Akira

"Yeah" Said Hayao

"This is going to be the last night you spend here in this house isn't it" Said Akira

"Yeah i geuss so. But please come visit me at my new place" Said Hayao

"Sure... Good night" Said Akira

"Yeah good night" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked to his room and sleeps

_**The next day at the apartment**_

Hayao, Misa and Ichiro walked inside of the new apartment

"Wow. It's nice in here" Said Misa

"I'm glad you like it Misa" Said Hayao

"This place looks so small" Said Ichiro

"Stop complaining and help me instead" Said Hayao

And then Hayao and Ichiro took all the furniture in to the apartment and then they where done

"Finally we're done. What do you think Misa" Said Hayao

"I think it looks great" Said Misa

"Well it looks fine. I hope you two will visit us whenever you have the chance" Said Ichiro

"Sure" Said Hayao

"Oh well see you later" Said Ichiro

"Yeah see ya" Said Hayao

"See you later daddy" Said Misa

_**Later that night**_

"Isn't this great Misa. This is the apartment we will live together. And maybe one day we will get a bigger house. Who knows but for now we'll live here" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Misa

"What is it Misa? you look so pale" Said Hayao

"Well it's just. No i can't ask you that" Said Misa

"Ask me anything i promise I'll give you whatever you want" Said Hayao

"Anything i want?" Said Misa

"Yeah but what is it you want. Tell me I'll give you whatever it is" Said Hayao

"I want... I want to have a baby" Said Misa

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry was that to much to ask?" Said Misa

"No. Nononono. Lets just wait a little bit ok?" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Misa

_**The next day**_

Hayao was walking to a game store and he asked the owner

"You want a job?" Said the owner

"Yeah. A great girl i used to know loved this place and thats why this place is so special. So i want to have a job here" Said Hayao

"Alright fine. You can work here" Said the owner

"Thanks" Said Hayao

_**Three months later(And now Hayao and Misa are married)**_

"So how has been work lately" Said Ichiro

"It's alright. You never really ask me about it" Said Hayao

"Well i thought i should ask you something new" Said Ichiro

And then they heard something

"What was that?" Said Hayao

"It came from the bathroom" Said Ichiro

And then they went to the bathroom and they saw Misa and Naomi

"Whats going on here? Misa are you alright" Said Hayao

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel a little bit obnoxious thats all" Said Misa

"Heh. Obnoxious huh? What are you pregnant ore something?" Said Ichiro

"Hey don't joke like that" Said Hayao

"What. After all the time you spend with her it would't surprise me that there is a bowl in the oven" Said Ichiro

"Ah but she is" Said Naomi

"Huh?" Said both Hayao and Ichiro at the same time

"Oh not about the bowl. I'm talking about Misa" Said Naomi

"What?" Said Ichiro

"Hayao and Misa are going to have a child" Said Naomi

"WHAT?" Said Ichiro

"We just found out about it" Said Naomi

"When you say that they are going to have a child you mean that they are going to adopt one ore they just found one on the street" Said Ichiro

"No dad it's not like any of that" Said Misa

"Misa no. Don't" Said Hayao in his mind

"We did exactly what you think we did dad" Said Misa

"WHAT?" Said Ichiro

And then Ichiro grabs Hayao's shirt and lift him up

"WHY YOU. I'LL KILL YOU" Said Ichiro

"Is this how my new life is going to be?" Said Hayao in his mind

"I mean. Congratulations" Said Ichiro

"She hasn't had the period for two months we can say this is for real" Said Naomi

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

Hayao walked to his job and he meets one of his co worker

"Morning" Said Hayao

"Morning and congratulations" Said his co-worker

"Huh? For what" Said Hayao

"I heard about the baby" Said his co worker

"How? I haven't told anyone" Said Hayao

"I'm a friend of your uncle and he told me" Said his co worker

"Huh. Well he loves to tell stories about his family" Said Hayao

"Anyway we have to work some customers are coming" Said his co worker

**Chapter 5: The name of the baby**

"Hey can i ask you something?" Said his co worker

"About what?" Said Hayao

"Have you two given the baby a name?" Said his co worker

"Em no" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry i asked to early" Said his co worker

"No it's fine. I think it's time to give him ore her name anyway" Said Hayao

"Just because you're getting a baby that still doesn't change the fact you need to get at work at time" Said his co worker

"I know" Said Hayao

_**Later that day at Misa's parents house**_

"Hi I'm Ichiro and I'm your dad" Said Ichiro

"Dad don't confused the baby it's not even born" Said Misa

"Come on I'm just joking" Said Ichiro

"Now that we're getting a baby i guess that means i should call you. Grandpa" Said Hayao

"WHAT? Misa make sure it will call me Ichiro and not grandpa" Said Ichiro

"But you're going to be a grandpa" Said Misa

"Please" Said Ichiro

"Yeah fine" Said Misa

"But i will be called grandma. I can't wait to become one" Said Naomi

"Great. At least someone is ready to grow old" Said Hayao

"You're talking to me aren't you" Said Ichiro

"So is it a boy ore a girl?" Said Naomi

"It's still to early to say but i think it's a girl. No i know it will be a girl" Said Misa

"Hey Misa" Said Hayao

"Yes" Said Misa

"I'm going to visit uncle Ryuu. So see you at home" Said Hayao

"Yeah see ya" Said Misa

And then Hayao walked to Ryuu

_**At his uncle Ryuu's home**_

"Ahhh I can't believe it my cousin is going to be a daddy?" Said Akira

"Come on it's not a big deal" Said Hayao

"Not a big deal? This is extremely huge big deal. We need to celebrate" Said Akira

"Come on don't overreact" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry. So is it a boy ore a girl. And what's the baby's name?" Said Akira

"Akira please. It's still a bit early to say. Don't ask him to much" Said Ryuu

"Well i can say that Misa thinks it's going to be a girl" Said Hayao

"Are you exited?" Said Akira

"You know. I'm a bit nervous" Said Hayao

_**Later**_

Hayao was walking in the street and then he meets Misa

"Misa? I though you where home?" Said Hayao

"Yes but i just want to walk with you. Come on let's go a little trip shall we" Said Misa

Hayao just smiled back

And then they walked together and they walked to a beach

"What a beautiful beach" Said Misa

"Yeah it is. Maybe we can take our child here one day" Said Hayao

"Yes of course we will. That will be great. Hey i think it's time to give our baby a name don't you think?" Said Misa

"Yeah. But what should it be?" Said Hayao

"If it is a boy. I think i will name him after my father if thats ok?" Said Misa

"Yeah that will be fine. But you said you're sure it's a girl" Said Hayao

"Yeah and i meant it. But if it is a girl. What will you named her" Said Misa

Huh? I would named her after Hanako. How about this if it is a boy we call him Ichiro. And if it is a girl we call her Hanako. Does that sound fair?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Hanako it is" Said Misa

_**one month later**_

Hayao and Misa where at home their apartment. Misa walked to kitchen but then she felt at the floor

"MISA. Are you alright?" Said Hayao

Hayao took Misa at the hospital and Hayao was siting in a chair and waited for hours. And then finally a doctor came

"Dr is she alright?" Said Hayao

"Yeah she's fine and so is her baby" Said the Dr.

"Oh thank god" Said Hayao

"You're the father right?" Said the Dr.

"Um yeah" Said Hayao

"Well come with me" Said the Dr.

And then walked to a meeting room

"It's about the baby" Said the Dr.

"What about it? You said it's fine" Said Hayao

"And it is. But that was a nasty fall you're wife had. And because of that if she gives birth to that baby. There will be some risk" Said the Dr.

"What? Risk?" Said Hayao

"Yes. There will be fewer risk if she gives birth in a hospital but there is no guarantee" Said the Dr.

"Let me talk to her about this" Said Hayao

"I understand. Here's my phone number please don't hesitate to call" Said the Dr.

And then Hayao and Misa went back home

_**At home**_

"I feel a bit tired I'm going to rest now" Said Misa

"Yeah good night" Said Hayao

"Good night" Said Misa

Hayao walked out of the room and he walked to Ichiro and Naomi's house and he explained everything

"What some risk?" Said Naomi

"The dr. said that there will be fewer risk if she gives birth to a hospital. But i think it will be safer if we remove the baby" Said Hayao

"Does Misa know?" Said Naomi

"No she doesn't. I will tell her this tomorrow" Said Hayao

"Hey kid. Let me talk to you alone" Said Ichiro

"Ok" Said Hayao

both Hayao and Ichiro went outside

"I know what you're thinking. You want to protect her. You want to make sure she's safe. But at the same time you don't want to make her take an abort" Said Ichiro

"I can't force her to do it. She's been looking forward to it more then me. She wanted to start a family. But i don't know what to do" Said Hayao

"Thats easy. Whatever her choice is. Just follow. If she wants that baby. Then let her have it. There's no way you will ever convince her do anything else" Said Ichiro

"I understand" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And that's it for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 6 enjoy**

* * *

Hayao told everything to Misa

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take an abort?" Said Misa

"No thats not what I'm saying" Said Hayao

"Then what is it?" Said Misa

"I'm saying that there are some risk if you gave birth to that baby" Said Hayao

"Well thats a risk I'm willing to take. No matter how hard you tires I'm still going to have this baby. You understand" Said Misa

"Yeah I understand" Said Hayao

"Good. Oh yeah the Dr has confirmed it's a girl" Said Misa

"Our little Hanako" Said Hayao

"Yes" Said Misa

**Chapter 6: The new family member**

Hayao and Misa where sitting at the apartment but then the door bell rang. Hayao walks to the door and he sees Akira and Mariko

"Hi Hayao" Said both Akira and Mariko

"Mariko i haven't seen you for awhile" Said Hayao

"Really what about Akira" Said Mariko

"She comes to visit everyday" Said Hayao

"What?" Said Mariko

"Let's forget about that we came here to celebrate for your baby" Said Akira

"Right come in then" Said Hayao

And then both Akira and Mariko went inside

"Come and sit down" Said Misa

"Wow Misa. Your grown bigger Misa" Said Mariko

"Hey can i touch it?" Said Mariko

"Sure go ahead" Said Misa

And then Mariko puts her hand at Misa's belly

"Wow. It feels like there is a life in there" Said Mariko

"Yeah i know" Said Misa

"Now i want to have a baby" Said Mariko

"So Hayao how does it feel to be a dad?" Said Akira

"Umm ask me about something else" Said Hayao

"You know i also want to know that. How does it feel?" Said Mariko

"Well... I'm not sure how to explain this but... It just came out of no where so unexpected. It felt that there is going to be some chancing and this is my new life. It feels that this is the beginning of my life the real. Other than that nothing" Said Hayao

"I bet you're a bit nervous" Said Akira

"Yeah I am." Said Hayao

_**Later**_

Akira and Mariko walked outside

"Well see ya" Said Akira

"Yeah. See ya" Said Hayao

And then Akira and Mariko walked away

"Well that was nice" Said Misa

"Yeah. But Akira will come tomorrow" Said Hayao

"I know, I know" Said Misa

"Soon we will be a family" Said Hayao

"Yeah. I can't wait to see our little Hanako for the first time" Said Misa

"When the time comes i will bring you to hospital immediately" Said Hayao

"Thats fine as long we can be a family" Said Misa

_**Months later**_

Misa was lying on the floor at the apartment and she is in labor and it's raining outside

"Damn i can't get her to a hospital in this weather. I called Ryuu, Ichiro, Naomi and Akira they will come soon" Said Hayao in his mind

"Just hold on help will come Misa. Just keep breathing" Said Hayao

And then Ryuu, Ichiro, Naomi and Akira came

"Thank god you guys came i need help" Said Hayao

"We can't get her to a hospital in this weather. Quick we need water and some towels" Said Ryuu

"I felt so useless. The only thing i could do was just holding her hand and do nothing. I just watched while all the others do the rest" Said Hayao in his mind

And then he hears a baby crying. And then Hayao holds his own daughter

"Misa?" Said Hayao

Misa was lying on the floor and she didn't say anything. Hayao then holds his hands and Misa wakes up

"H-Hayao?" Said Misa

"Misa look. It's our daughter. Our little Hanako. Can't you hear her cry?" Said Hayao

"She's so cute" Said Misa

"I know we got a beautiful daughter right?" Said Hayao

"Misa. Hey Hayao i feel a bit tired. I want to rest a little bit" Said Misa

"No please stay here. Lets talk to each other. Hey Hanako look there is your mother. Can't you see her. She's ignoring me, I guess she hasn't got used to us yet. Right Misa?" Said Hayao

And Misa's eyes are closed and she did not say anything

"Misa?" Said Hayao

And then Misa's hands slips Hayao's hands and it falls to the ground. However Hayao takes Misa's left hand to Hanako's check

"Hey Misa this is Hanako's check you can feel it right? Right?" Said Hayao

But Misa's hand falls to the floor again

"Misa. After what happened to Hanako a girl i used to admire you made me feel happy again. You made me feel i can live again. And you gave me a new life. Thats why we'll be together forever. Right? Right Misa?" Said Hayao

Tears came from his eyes

"Misa? Misa? MISA" Said Hayao and his tears drips from his eyes. And then Hayao has a flashback about Misa

"Do you like this place?" Said Misa

"Well i love it. And i hope you love it as much as I am" Said Misa

"We should have never meet. We should never had a baby. If we never meet you'll be still alive. And the world would have been a better place with you in it" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: It's not over yet. There is more**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy**

* * *

"Everyday is just the same. I go to work and then i go home. I don't do anything else just trying to waste my time. I just pretend that never happened. We should have never meet. We should never had that baby. Just because of that damn baby. Everything just went wrong" Said Hayao in his mind

**Chapter 7: Father and daughter**

Hayao was just sitting at his apartment

"If you where here. Things would have been much easier" Said Hayao

And then a phone is ringing and Hayao grabs it

"Hello?" Said Hayao

"It's me your uncle Ryuu" Said Ryuu

"Ryuu? What do you want?" Said Hayao

"I want to talk to you" Said Ryuu

"Ok" Said Hayao

"Meet me at the cafe" Said Ryuu

"Ok see you there" Said Hayao and then he hangs up

Hayao walks to the cafe and he meets Ryuu

"You know it's been a while hasn't it?" Said Ryuu

"Yeah i geuss" Said Hayao

"Come on cheer up would ya?" Said Ryuu

"Why should i? Everything i loved has been taken away from me" Said Hayao

"Hey Hayao" Said Ryuu

"Yeah what is it?" Said Hayao

"I wonder if we can go to a trip." Said Ryuu

"A trip. With you?" Said Hayao

"No i mean all of us" Said Ryuu

"You mean every single one?" Said Hayao

"Yes everyone of us" Said Ryuu

"Sorry i can't" Said Hayao

"Come on. We don't have to travel far" Said Ryuu

"Thats not the reason" Said Hayao

And then Hayao saw a woman sitting right next to a little boy

"Hey i understand how you feel. But please" Said Ryuu

"Let me think about it" Said Hayao

"Great" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao walked back home to his apartment. And once he entered his phone starts ringing and he picks it up

"Hello?" Said Hayao

"How you thought about it now?" Said Akira

"Akira? I mean... Sigh... You two are not going to give up anyway. Fine lets go to that trip" Said Hayao

"YES, See you tomorrow" Said Akira

"Akira i..." Said Hayao but then Akira hanged up before he finished his sentence

"Oh great. I guess i have to go to a trip then" Said Hayao

_**The next morning**_

Hayao walked to Ryuu's house and nobody was there

"Hello? Hello?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao found a note that says

"Sorry Hayao but something happened at work. Akira is with me. We will come much later"

"Oh great so I'm just going to sit here and wait?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao hears someone running

"Huh?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked to the next room and he sees a 5 year old white haired girl hiding at the wall

"Hanako. What are you doing?" Said Hayao

"Where's Ryuu?" Said Hanako

"In the last 5 years she has been living with uncle Ryuu. Ryuu said she was my responsibility. But i just couldn't. I see her sometimes but we are more like strangers then father and daughter" Said Hayao in his mind

"He's gone. He is at his job with Akira" Said Hayao

"I want Ryuu" Said Hanako

"Well sorry to disappoint you but he's not here. You have to deal with me" Said Hayao

"I want to go to a trip" Said Hanako

"Well we just have to wait" Said Hayao

"How long?" Said Hanako

"I don't now." Said Hayao

And then Hayao hears Hanako's stomach groveling

"Are you hungry?" Said Hayao

"Um yeah" Said Hanako

"Just wait here. I'll make you some food" Said Hayao

And then Hayao opens the refrigerator

"Great. I'm not a good cook. But i can make some rice" Said Hayao in his mind

And then Hayao made two plates of rice

"Here eat up" Said Hayao

"Rice?" Said Hanako

"What? You don't like it?" Said Hayao

"I do like it" Said Hanako

"Then whats the problem?" Said Hayao

"I had rice yesterday" Said Hanako

"Well this was the best i could find so don't be picky" Said Hayao

Hanako just looked at the plate and didn't eat anything

"Sigh... Alright. I go to the store and buy something else. Does that sounds fair?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Ok. I'll be right back" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked outside. He walked to the convenience store and he meet an old woman

"Well hello? I haven't seen you for awhile" Said the old woman

"Oh hi mrs Kiriko. I'm just here to shop" Said Hayao

"And isn't that little Hanako?" Said Mrs Kiriko

"Huh" Said Hayao and then Hayao looked at his left and saw Hanako standing right next to him

"Are you having fun with your daddy?" Said Mrs Kiriko

"Yep" Said Hanako

"Well i leave you two alone then. Goodbye" Said Mrs Kiriko and then she walked away

"You know you could have just told me that you wanted to walk with me" Said Hayao

"I'm sorry" Said Hanako

"Eh forget about it. Lets just go and shop" Said Hayao

And then they shopped together and walked back to Ryuu's home

_**3 hours later**_

"Both Ryuu and Akira left me alone here with her. Maybe it was their plan. I don't know" Said Hayao in his mind

"Hey i wanna go to a trip" Said Hanako

"Do you want to go to a trip. With me?" Said Hayao

"Sure" Said Hanako

"Really to a grumpy man like me?" Said Hayao

"Yep" Said Hanako

"Alright then. Lets go to a trip then" Said Hayao

"YAY" Said Hanako

And then they walked together

"I have no idea where we're going. But i hope it will be good enough for her" Said Hayao in his mind

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

Hayao and his daughter Hanako where sitting on the train

"Hey where are we going?" Said Hanako

"I don't know" Said Hayao

"Hey me and uncle Ryuu used to watch something on TV. It's about two people traveling but they have no idea where they are going" Said Hanako

"I don't know what you two are watching but it sounds lame" Said Hayao

"Hey would you play with me?" Said Hanako

"No" Said Hayao

"Why not?" Said Hanako

"Because I am an adult. And we should't be playing with little kids. Plus we are on a train. We have to sit here quietly" Said Hayao

And then Hayao see a woman with a little girl(About Hanako's age. 5)

"Hey mommy do you think daddy will be happy to see us?" Said the little girl

"Of course he will" Said the woman

"Hey mommy will daddy love to see my new toys?" Said the little girl

"I think he will love to see you again" Said the woman

"Hey mommy..." Said the little girl and then Hayao says

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS TRAIN"

"S-sorry sir" Said the woman

"Mommy that man scares me" Said the little girl

And then Hayao looked at Hanako's seat and she was gone

"Hanako?" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walked around in the train and he found Hanako at the restroom

"Hanako why are you here?" Said Hayao

"Uncle Ryuu said that i should't cry in front of other people" Said Hanako

"Why are you crying?" Said Hayao

Hanako did not answer she just cried

**Chapter 8: The trip**

Hayao and Hanako walked out of the train and then Hanako ran to a toy store

"Hanako? Hey wait for me" Said Hayao

And then Hanako was holding an action figure

"Hanako don't run away from me like that" Said Hayao

"Sorry it's just i like this toy" Said Hanako

"Thats a boy's toy. Don't you want a girl toy instead?" Said Hayao

"Nah. Girl's toys are boring i like action figures" Said Hanako

"Oh ok. I'll buy it for you" Said Hayao

"Really?" Said Hanako

"Yeah sure why not?" Said Hayao

and then Hayao bought that toy and gave it to Hanako

"Here you go. Don't lose it" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

And then Hayao and Hanako walked to a hotel and they got a room

"Well we can rest here for tonight. And tomorrow we will walk to one of the places i used to be when i was at your age" Said Hayao

"Look at the window" Said Hanako

"What?" Said Hayao

"It's those flying green things" Said Hanako

"Oh you mean the fireflies. Yeah they are beautiful aren't they?" Said Hayao

Hanako did not answer and then Hayao looks at her and he says

"Whats the matter?"

"I want to ask you something" Said Hanako

"Ask me anything" Said Hayao

"I want you..." Said Hanako

"You want me?" Said Hayao

"I want you to tell me about mommy" Said Hanako

"... Why don't you ask Ryuu. Ore Naomi ore Ichiro" Said Hayao

"I did but they said i should as you" Said Hanako

"I should have known. Lets go to bed" Said Hayao

"What about mommy?" Said Hanako

"Let's talk about it later" Said Hayao

"But..." Said Hanako

"I SAID WE TALK ABOUT IT LATER" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

"NOW GO TO BED" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

_**The next day**_

Hayao and Hanako walked together and they ended up in a big flower place

"WOW it's so pretty" Said Hanako

"I remember this place me and my mom used to be here a lot. But that was a long time ago. I never imagined I'll be here again with my daughter" Said Hayao in his mind

"Can i go and play with my new toy?" Said Hanako

"Sure. Just stay close so i can see you" Said Hayao

"Thanks" Said Hanako

And then Hanako runs in the field go flowers with her toy. And Hayao was sitting on the hill and watching her. And then Hanako goes back to Hayao

"What's wrong?" Said Hayao

"I lost it" Said Hanako

"You lost what?" Said Hayao

"That action figure you gave me" Said Hanako

And then they start to search for it

**_30 minutes later_**

"I can't find it anywhere. I'm sorry but it's gone" Said Hayao

"No. It's here i know it is" Said Hanako

"Come on don't be stubborn. We can just buy another one" Said Hayao

"No i want that one" Said Hanako

"Why is it so important? It's just a toy" Said Hayao

Hanako didn't answer she just looked sad in her face

"Fine let's just keep looking" Said Hayao

And then Hayao saw a person with a jacket on and that person walked towards the hill.

"Hey Hanako I'm just gonna walk to that hill. Stay here till I'm back ok?" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

And then Hayao follows that person. And he meets that person on the beach and it was a woman

"It's been a long time hasn't it Hayao?" Said the woman

"Sorry who are you? I know i have seen you before but i don't remember" Said Hayao

"I am Kaori Nishimoto. I am your mother's mother. Your grandmother" Said Kaori

"Huh? Sorry. It's been a long time" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Ryuu told me that you might come here" Said Kaori

"I knew it. This was a plan by Ryuu so i could be with my daughter" Said Hayao

"Was that a bad thing to do?" Said Kaori

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Hayao i know everything what happened. But you must understand that you are just trying to run away from your pain" Said Kaori

"I-I do?" Said Hayao

"You have lost two girls that means a lot to you. I but it must have been even harder for the second time. Am i right?" Said Kaori

"You're right. But my mother do the same thing" Said Hayao

"Does she? Are you sure?" Said Kaori

"O-of course I'm sure. She left me to Ryuu. Like i was garbage" Said Hayao

"When your mother meet your father she told me she loved him so much. And when she found out that she was pregnant with you Hayao. She was the happiest woman i have ever seen. She was so exited to have you. But all good thins needs to end eventually. When your father died it wasn't easy for her. She wanted to have you so much she tried to get a job. But she got fired in all of them. And i bet she started to drink right? After a while it got to much for her. So she had no choice to send you away. You should have seen her. She cried and she cried. She even said that she might never see you again. So tell me. Do you really think that your mother is a failure?" Said Kaori

"No. To tell you the truth. I'm a bigger failure then she could ever been. I am a fool. I abandon my daughter because i thought it will ease the pain. But in fact... It made it way worse" Said Hayao

"When you get back. Tell your mother that her job is done. And she can come home again" Said Kaori

"I will" Said Hayao

And then Hayao and Kaori walked back to Hanako

"Hanako come here. There is someone i want you to meet" Said Hayao

And then Hanako ran to Hayao her father

"This is Kaori Nishimoto she's your grandma" Said Hayao

"What a cute little girl" Said Kaori

"Hanako. Whats wrong?" Said Hayao

"I can't find the toy" Said Hanako

"Well I'll buy you a new one" Said Hayao

"I don't want a new one. I want that one" Said Hanako

"Why? Why is it so important?" Said Hayao

"Because that was the first toy you gave me. Daddy" Said Hanako

"This is the first time she ever called me daddy" Said Hayao in his mind

"Well... Hanako... Hanako do you want me back? Do you want to live with me? In me apartment?" Said Hayao

"Yes of course i will. I want to live with you daddy. I want you to be my daddy" Said Hanako

And then Hayao gave Hanako a hug

"Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yes" Said Hayao and he cries

"In time like these. Is it okay to cry?" Said Hanako

"Don't ask stupid questions of course it is" Said Hayao

And then both of them cries and after that they went back to the train and they where sitting there and waiting to get back home.

"Hey Hanako" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"You want me to tell you about mommy?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Well I'll tell you everything. Where do i begin? Oh yes. Your mother she was a mysterious girl. She rarely spoke to anyone. But she choose to speak with me when she found out i had a similar situation with her. And she decided to help me. Thats how me and mommy met. And she... And she... She... sh..." Said Hayao

And then Hayao sees pictures of her in his mind. And then tears come from his eyes

"Misa... Misa" Said Hayao in tears

And then Hanako grabs his shirt and she cries to

"Hey. Why do you cry?" Said Hayao

And then he wipes Hanako's tear off

"It's nothing. Daddy was just thinking about mommy thats all. Now lets see. Oh yeah. Your mother she loved helping and she liked spending time with me. Your mother. She was kind, Good hearted and always there with me." Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And thats all for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

Hayao and Hanako was still siting at the train

"Hey Hanako?" Said Hayao

"Yes daddy?" Said Hanako

"Even thought you had to spend this trip with a grumpy man like me. Did you still had a good trip?" Said Hayao

"The best part of this trip was that i could spend it with you daddy" Said Hanako

"Thanks. It means a lot to me" Said Hayao

**Chapter 9: Beginning of the family**

"Hanako I am really sorry for not finding that toy" Said Hayao

"It's okay" Said Hanako

"I promise once we get back home. I'll give you something special" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

_**Back at Ryuu's home**_

" Dad are you really sure that we should have left them alone?" Said Akira

"Of course. Hayao needs to be alone with her" Said Ryuu

And then Hayao and Hanako enters the house

"We're back" Said Hayao

"Oh I'm so glad you two are back i missed you a lot. Did you have a nice trip Hanako?" Said Akira

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"I'm glad that you two where all alone on a trip" Said Ryuu

"You left me alone with her on purpose didn't you" Said Hayao

"Of course i did. So did it work?" Said Ryuu

"Thank you. I needed this trip. Oh yeah we are here to tell you that Hanako is going to live with me. In my apartment" Said Hayao

"Thats great. You have finally woken up" Said Ryuu

"I geuss i have" Said Hayao

"WHAT? She's going to live with you?" Said Akira

"Of course she is. She's my daughter" Said Hayao

"Come on Hanako. Don't you rather want to live with aunt Akira instead?" Said Akira

"Nope. Daddy" Said Hanako

"What? Well who do you love most. Me ore daddy?" Said Akira

"Daddy" Said Hanako

"Hey" Said Akira

"Well i guess we have a winner" Said Hayao

"You win this round" Said Akira

"Well we need to get Hanako's stuff. Would you help me?" Said Hayao

"Of course" Said Ryuu

"While they are doing that how about we watch Kiki's delivery service?" Said Akira

"Can i, daddy?" Said Hanako

"Sure go ahead" Said Hayao

And then Hanako walked with Akira to the living room

"Well lets get started then" Said Ryuu

_**after a while**_

Hayao walked in to the living room and says

"Am i inturupting?" Said Hayao

"No the movie is about to end" Said Akira

"I see. Well Hanako remember back in the train?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Did you remember what i said?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Youy said you will give me something special" Said Hanako

"Yeah i did. Here" Said Hayao

And then Hayao gave Hanako a present

"But it's not my birthday" Said Hanako

"Just unwrap it please?" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

And then she unwraps it and it is a picture of Misa

"You like it? It's a picture of mommy. Now you know what she looked like" Said Hayao

Hanako smiled and she gave Hayao a hug and she said

"Thanks daddy"

"Your welcome" Said Hayao

After that Hayao looked at the picture

"If only you where here" Said Hayao in his mind

"Hanako. It's time to go home now. All of your stuff is at my apartment" Said Hayao

"Ok" Said Hanako

"What already? What about the movie?" Said Akira

"We'll see it another time. Okay aunt Akira?" Said Hanako

"Ok. See ya" Said Akira

"See ya" Said Hanako

"Well goodbye. We'll see each other again" Said Hayao

"Take care" Said Ryuu

And then they walked back to the apartment

"Are you ready? To see your new home?" Said Hayao

"Yep" Said Hanako

And then Hayao opens the door and they walked in

"Wow. This place is so nice" Said Hanako

"It's not so big. We have to sleep in the same room. But where do you want this picture of mommy be Hanako?" Said Hayao

"There" Said Hanako and she was pointing at the desk that lies on the wall

"Thats a good spot" Said Hayao

And then Hayao takes the picture to that desk. Hayao looks at the picture and he fantasies him with Misa and Hanako at the same apartment. And they are both playing with Hanako

"Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"Whats wrong? you were crying, are you alright?" Said Hanako

"I'm fine. It was nothing... Hanako?" Said Hayao

"Yes daddy?" Said Hanako

"There is something daddy has to do, tomorrow. Will you come with me?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Thank you" Said Hayao

_**The next day**_

Both Hayao and Hanako was standing outside in front of a white house and then they walked in. Hayao and Hanako walked in to the living room and they found Shiori(Hayao's mother) sleeping and Hayao wakes her up

"Hey mom?" Said Hayao

"What? Hayao? Is that you?" Said Shiori

"Yeah it's this is Hanako. Your granddaughter" Said Hayao

"It's nice to meet you" Said Shiori

"Mom. It's time to go home" Said Hayao

"What?" Said Shiori

"Your job here is done. It's time to go back now" Said Hayao

"Are you sure? Have i done everything? Was it worth it?" Said Shiori

"Mom please. You gave all your kindness to a ungrateful brat like me. You did everything for me. But i never appreciated it. For that I am sorry" Said Hayao

"M-my son. You grown up. I see. My job was done for a long time ago. I just never realized it." Said Shiori and tears came from her eyes

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry" Said Hayao

"You have no reason to apologies" Said Shiori

_**And then they walked **_**_outside_**

"I hope we'll see each other again" Said Hayao

"Don't worry. We will" Said Shiori

And then Shiori looks at Hanako and she says

"Take good care of him. Okay?"

"Okay" Said Hanako

"Well goodbye" Said Hayao

"Goodbye" Said Shirori

And then Shiori walks away. And then Hanako looks at the sky and she sees a blue comment

"Hanako? Whats wrong?" Said Hayao

"That light" Said Hanako

"Does the light bother you? Here lets go to the shadow" Said Hayao and they walked to the shadow and they were watching Shiori walks away

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 10 enjoy.**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy wake up" Said Hanako

"Just five more minutes" Said Hayao

"No you must wake up now. Remember you promised that you will walk with me to kindergarten" Said Hanako

"Yes and i will. I was just messing with you" Said Hayao

**Chapter 10: The good life**

"Are you ready?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Then say goodbye to mommy" Said Hayao and looks at the picture

Hanako looks at the picture of Misa and she says

"Goodbye mommy"

"Goodbye Misa" Said Hayao

And then they walked out of the apartment. And they walked to the kindergarten

**_At the kindergarten_**

"So who is your teacher?" Said Hayao

"Well... Look there she is" Said Hanako

And it was Mariko who was standing there

"Mariko?" Said Hayao

"Why are you surprised?" Said Mariko

"Well... Well I just didn't expect you to be here" Said Hayao

"Hanako why don't you go to class and I talk to daddy" Said Mariko

"Ok. You'll come back to get me right? Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Of course. I promised remember?" Said Hayao

"Thanks daddy see you later" Said Hanako and then she ran inside of the building

"She looks exactly like her mom" Said Mariko

"I know" Said Hayao

"But her attitude is similar to certain someone in her family" Said Mariko

"Well I'm glad to hear she at least inherited something from me" Said Hayao

"Haha. It's good to see you Hayao" Said Mariko

"It's good to see you to Mariko" Said Hayao

"Don't worry i promise to take good care of her" Said Mariko

"Thanks. By the way does she has some friends?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. She is a best friend of a boy named Jun" Said Mariko

"Really? Huh tell me what kinda boy is Jun" Said Hayao

"My god are you overprotecting her already? Thats so cute" Said Mariko

"What? Eh I'll see you later" Said Hayao and then he walks but then he hears woman talking

"Who is that?" Said one of the woman

"Thats not Ryuu?" Said one of the woman

"No it's someone else." Said one of the woman

"I wonder who it is" Said one of the woman

And then Hayao walks to them and he says

"Uhm hi. I can hear you. But i am Hanako's father Hayao"

"So you're Hayao we heard so much about you" Said one of the woman

"I have always wondered who Hanako's father was but i never imagined he'd be so handsome" Said one of the woman

"Oh please stop it. Anyway we'll see each other again. Goodbye" Said Hayao

"Goodbye" Said all of the woman

And Hayao walks away

**_At the game store_**

"Hi. Sorry am late but i had to take my daughter to kindergarten" Said Hayao

"Your daughter? You mean she lives with you?" Said his co worker

"Of course she does. It is my job to raise her" Said Hayao

"I see. But it is going to be tough to raise her all alone" Said his co worker

"It's all right. My uncle did the diaper part. And she knows how to use the bathroom. But she still is only a five year old girl there is still so much for her to learn. And i can't wait to teach her that" Said Hayao

"You sound like that you mean it" Said his co worker

"And i do" Said Hayao

"Thats good to hear. Keep up the good work then. I wish i had a child. Is it something on your mind?" Said his co worker

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"It's just you just look so pale" Said his co worker

"Oh sorry. I don't know why but just thinking about my daughter spending time with a boy right now just pisses me off" Said Hayao

_**After work**_

Hayao went to the kindergarten and he meets Hanako and Mariko

"Daddy" Said Hanako and she ran to him and gave him a hug

"Hey Hanako how was your day?" Said Hayao

"It was great daddy" Said Hanako

"I'm glad to hear. Come we're going to visit Ichiro and Naomi" Said Hayao

"Really? We're going to visit Ichiro and grandma?" Said Hanako

"Huh? Uh yes of course" Said Hayao

"I forgot that Ichiro didn't want to be called grandpa" Said Hayao in his mind

And then they walked together

**_Ichiro and Naomi's house_**

"Grandma" Said Hanako

"Hanako. I am so glad to see you" Said Naomi

"Hey kid" Said Ichiro

"Huh?" Said Hayao

"It's good to see you again" Said Ichiro

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry" Said Hayao

"Daddy? Whats wrong daddy?" Said Hanako

"Hey kid. How about a round with baseball if you dare?" Said Ichiro

"It's pointless we both know i will win" Said Hayao

"Really?" Said Ichiro

"Yeah. Hanako who do you think will win? Daddy ore Ichiro?" Said Hayao

"Ichiro" Said Hanako

"WHAT" Said Hayao

"HAHAHAHA this girl knows what she's talking about" Said Ichiro

"OH yeah let's have a stupid round with baseball then" Said Hayao

_**Outside**_

They walked to a park and Hayao holds a baseball bat and Ichiro is holding the ball

"Hanako do still think Ichiro will win?" Said Hayao

"Yeah" Said Hanako

"Come on have faith in your old man" Said Hayao

"Your daughter defiantly knows what she's talking about" Said Ichiro

"Oh shut up. I'll show you" Said Hayao

And then Ichiro throws the ball and Hayao hits it really hard

"WOW. Not bad" Said Ichiro

"YAY Daddy. Daddy" Said Hanako and she says daddy repeatedly cheering him up

"Looks like we have a winner" Said Ichiro

_**Later in Ichiro and Naomi's house**_

"Hey kid that wasn't bad" Said Ichiro

"Thanks old man" Said Hayao

"Daddy you're the greatest baseball player ever" Said Hanako

"What? No. Don't say that" Said Hayao

"Hey kid wanna stay here tonight?" Said Ichiro

"What?" Said Hayao

"Really? Can we? Please daddy" Said Hanako

"Uh sure why not" Said Hayao

"YAY" Said Hanako

_**Later that night**_

Hayao was sleeping but then he wakes up and he walks to the bathroom but then he hears Ichiro talking

"I remember that day for 5 years ago. I didn't cry because you didn't" Said Ichiro

"No of course not. I needed to be strong. For my granddaughter's sake" Said Naomi

"The worst part about it is that. Hayao thinks i hate him because of it. But he has no idea how much i really like him. He doesn't have to feel guilty whenever he's here" Said Ichiro

"Hayao lost a girl in the past once. But i think he is taking it harder when he lost Misa" Said Naomi

"I think Hayao is never gonna get over it. But I am grateful that he choose to raise his daughter after all" Said Ichiro

_**The next day**_

"Thanks for letting us stay here for a night. We're going home now" Said Hayao

"Take care now kid" Said Ichiro

"We'll see each other again. Goodbye" Said Hayao

and then he and Hanako walks away.

_**Later that night at home**_

"Hey daddy can you tell me the story where you and mommy meet?" Said Hanako

"Again? But i have told you that story over thousand times already" Said Hayao

"Please. It's my favorite story" Said Hanako

"Ok. It was a normal day at school..." Hayao tells the whole story and after he did Hanako was asleep

_**One month later**_

Hayao and Hanako was walking to the kindergarten and they meet Mariko

"Hey Mariko having a good day?" Said Hayao

"Yeah. Hey Hayao we're going to have a race. Do you want to participate?" Said Mariko

"Huh? Sure" Said Hayao

"Hey daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yeah what is it?" Said Hayao

"I don't feel so good" Said Hanako and then she felt to the ground

"Hanako?" Said Hayao

Hayao put his hand to Hanako's forehead

"She's having a fever" Said Hayao

**XXXWilson: And thats it for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXWilson: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

"After Hanako collapsed at kindergarten she has been home for a month now and her conditions hasn't improved a bit. The doctor said if she's keep having a fever in another month. It will get worse and worse. I want to stay home with her. But i need to be at work. While I'm gone Ryuu, Ichiro, Naomi ore Akira will take care of her whenever they have time. I do have some day off. But i feel so useless that i can't do anything for her. I don't understand. Everything went great. But now... But now it feels all that was just a dream. And nothing more" Said Hayao in his mind

**Chapter 11: in the snowfield**

Hayao was sitting right next to Hanako

"Hanako? How do you feel?" Said Hayao

"I feel like i always do" Said Hanako

"I see." Said Hayao

Hayao takes his hand to Hanako's forehead

"She still have a fever" Said Hayao in his mind

"Well i have to go now" Said Hayao

"What? No daddy stay here. Please?" Said Hanako

"I'm sorry Hanako. But daddy must go to work now. Akira will come and take care of you" Said Hayao

"Ok. Promise you'll come back" Said Hanako

"I promise" Said Hayao

And then Hayao left the apartment and walked to his job.

_**A bit later**_

"Hey Hayao can you help me for a sec?" Said his co worker

Hayao didn't answer

"Hayao?" Said his co worker

Hayao still din't answer

HEY HAYAO" Said his co worker

"Huh? What?" Said Hayao

"You're still thinking about your daughter don't you?" Said his co worker

"Yeah i do. I rather be home right now" Said Hayao

"His daughter has been sick for over month now. It feels so wrong that he has to work here. When his daughter needs him more than anyone" Said his co worker in his mind

"The doctor said it will be worse if she still has a fever in next month. I don't know what to do. All i can do is sit and watch and hope for the best" Said Hayao

_**1 week later**_

It was night and Hanako is sleeping and Hayao and Ryuu were talking in the living room

"She's still having a fever?" Said Ryuu

"Yes she is. I can't stand it anymore. I don't know what to do" Said Hayao

"I say. Just follow your heart. Just do the thing you think it's the right thing to do" Said Ryuu

"What i want to do. Is to stay home with her. Till she is feeling better" Said Hayao

"Then do it. Stay home with her then" Said Ryuu

"Huh? But what about my job?" Said Hayao

"I'm sure you can find another one. But whats important now is Hanako" Said Ryuu

_**The next day at Hayao's job**_

"You're quitting?" Said his co worker

"Yeah sorry. But i need to stay home" Said Hayao

"I see. Well i understand but will you do fine?" Said his co worker

"Yeah. I still have a lot of money for this job and Ryuu will help me" Said Hayao

"Alright then. I hope i'll see you again" Said his co worker

"Don't worry we will" Said Hayao

And then Hayao walks back home. Hayao walks into his apartment and he meets Hanako who lies on the bed

"Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yes thats me. Hanako I'm going to stay home with you till you get better. I promise i will stay here for you" Said Hayao

"Thank you daddy" Said Hanako

_**2 weeks later**_

"It has almost been two months now. and Hanako is still sick. If it keeps going then... Then... No. I am not going to lose her" Said Hayao in his mind

"Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yes Hanako. What is it?" Said Hayao

"I want to go to a trip" Said Hanako

"What?" Said Hayao

"I want to go to that place full of flowers again. Please?" Said Hanako

"I promise. When you're getting better. I'll take you anywhere" Said Hayao

"No i wanna go now" Said Hanako

"But? Hanako it's snowing. Can't we wait a bit more?" Said Hayao

"I want to go to a trip with you. Daddy" Said Hanako

"Are you sure?" Said Hayao

"Yes. I am" Said Hanako

"Alright. Lets go to a trip then" Said Hayao

And then they walked outside with jacket and they walks

"If you feel worse then tell me immediately okay?" Said Hayao

"Okay" Said Hanako

After a little while of walking Hanako falls to the ground

"Hanako? Are you okay. Please say something" Said Hayao

"Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yes" Said Hayao

"Everything is so dark. Is it night? Are we in the train?" Said Hanako

"Yes we are. And it is night" Said Hayao

"Daddy. I am scared it just get darker and darker" Said Hanako

"Don't worry. Daddy's here. I promise i will not let the dark take you. I'm here for you. And i will always be at your side" Said Hayao

"Thank you daddy. I can't wait to see the flowers again... Daddy?" Said Hanako

"Yes?" Said Hayao

"I love you..." Said Hanako

"I love you too. Hanako" Said Hayao

And then Hanako closes her eyes and she just lies there and Hayao is holding her in his arms

"Hanako? H-Hanako?" Said Hayao

Hanako didn't answer

"H-H-Hanako? Please? Say something. Please?" Said Hayao

There was no response

"No. Not this. ANYTHING BUT THIS. PLEASE ANYBODY HELP. ANYONE? PLEASE. Please" Said Hayao and he cries tears where dripping from his eyes

**XXXWilson: It's not over yet. There is more**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXWilson: Here's the final chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Hayao is siting in his apartment and do nothing. And then Akira enters the apartment

"Hayao? Are you home?" Said Akira

"Yeah I am" Said Hayao

"Oh great. Do you want to come with me?" Said Akira

"No. I want to stay home" Said Hayao

"But..." Said Akira

"Just leave me alone" Said Hayao

"I'm just trying to help you" Said Akira and then she left

**Final chapter: A wish**

"I lost... I lost everything. My family is gone. Everyone i loved... Is gone. It's just me. I am alone. Maybe i am meant to be alone" Said Hayao

Tears where dripping from Hayao's eyes

"What should i do? I... I... I don't know. I just want to sit here till my life ends." Said Hayao

Then Hayao sees all the memories he has with Misa and Hanako and with his daughter Hanako

"I... I just wished that everything will just start all over again" Said Hayao

And then the spirit of the half orange haired girl Hanako was there and listened

"Hayao?" Said the spirit of Hanako

Hayao was just siting there he naturally didn't listen and nor does he see her

"I have always been there for you. And i hate to see you suffering and for that i'll grant that wish for you" Said the spirit of Hanako

She touched Hayao's heart and then Hayao closes his eyes and when he opens them he is at his class room

"Huh? Where am i? This not my apartment" Said Hayao

"What are you talking about? You don't live in an apartment. You live with me any my uncle have you forgotten?" Said Akira

"I have what?" Said Hayao

"Thats right i wished that everything will start all over again. And somehow it happened. Which means Misa's alive" Said Hayao in his mind

"What about Hanako?" Said Hayao

"You said that Hanako's dead" Said Akira

"I just had to make sure if Hanako was alive ore not but she isn't" Said Hayao in his mind

"I'm sorry but i have to go" Said Hayao

"What but the class isn't over yet" Said Akira

"I just have to go" Said Hayao

And then Hayao ran out of the class room and he ran to another class room and he saw Misa sitting there

"She's alive" Said Hayao in his mind

When Misa's class was over she meets Hayao out of the class room door

"Hey Hayao whats up?" Said Misa

"I got a second chance. I want her to live" Said Hayao in his mind

"I don't... I... I don't want to see you again" Said Hayao

"What? What are you saying?" Said Misa

"I don't want to see you ore talk to you again. Because... Be... Because i hate you" Said Hayao

"WHAT? You don't mean that do you Hayao?" Said Misa

"I don't. I love her but this is the only way to save her life" Said Hayao in his mind and then he ran away

"Hayao?" Said Misa

_**After school**_

Hayao was standing there and he saw Misa walking. And then Hayao hears a voice

"Don't be stupid Hayao" Said the voice

"Who are you?" Said Hayao

"It's me Hanako. Remember that orange haired girl?" Said Hanako

"I can never forget about you. But why are you helping me?" Said Hayao

"It's easy. I love you" Said Hanako

"You do? But why do you want me to be with Misa?" Said Hayao

"Because i like her. I do have to admit that i am a bit jealous that she can spend more time with you more then me. But thats not the point here. Do you really want to have a life without anyone? You want a life with only you?" Said Hanako

"Of course i want to be with Misa but if i do. She'll die along with our daughter" Said Hayao

"At least you had someone instead of only you" Said Hanako

"What are you trying to say?" Said Hayao

"Hayao tell me... Do you want a life with nothing ore do you want to have a life with something even if it was for a short period time" Said Hanako

And then Hayao looks at Misa and he ran to her

"MISA" Said Hayao

And he gave her a hug

"Hayao?" Said Misa

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you. I love you all my heart" Said Hayao

"I was afraid that you where regretting everything" Said Misa

"No i don't regret anything. I rather have a painful life then a life without you" Said Hayao

"You mean it?" Said Misa

"Yes. I mean it" Said Hayao

"Don't worry Hayao. Everything is going to be fine" Said Misa

_**And they live each other again and then Hayao and Misa's daughter was born**_

Hayao was holding Hanako in his arm again

"Misa?" Said Hayao and there was no response

"Misa?" Said Hayao

Misa didn't answer. After a little while Misa starts talking

"Hayao? Hayao why do you look so sad?" Said Misa

"Misa? You're awake?" Said Hayao

"Yes of course i am. Why should't i?" Said Misa

"There is no need to worry. Misa gave birth to a healthy baby and Misa is healthy to. She's going to live" Said Ryuu

"You mean it? Misa is going to live?" Said Hayao

"Of course I am going to live. I feel perfectly fine" Said Misa

And then Hayao gives Misa a hug

"Oh thank god" Said Hayao

"Whats the matter? You look like you seen a ghost" Said Misa

"It's a long story but I'm just glad that everything went fine" Said Hayao

"I lost everything but i got it back. Everything i wished for was granted. I guess there is someone watching over me and making sure that i live happily" Said Hayao in his mind

_**five years later**_

"Mommy, daddy? Can we go to a trip?" Said Hanako

"That sounds great. How about you Misa?" Said Hayao

"That sounds wonderful lets go" Said Misa

"YAY" Said Hanako

And then they went to a trip they traveled to the field of flowers and Hanak was running in the field

"Hanako don't go to far" Said Misa

"I'm glad that we can spend here. Like a family. Misa i love you" Said Hayao

"I love you to Hayao" Said Misa

"Hanako is going to live like her mother. I thought i lost everything but i got it back what truly means. If i chose to let Misa go. Then i would have regret it for everything. And if me and Misa wasn't together then Hanako would't be born and that is terrible. To think that my beautiful daughter would't be born? It was a dumb decision. But i did the right choice" Said Hayao

Hayao lived happily with Misa and his daughter. Hanako eventually turned 25 year and she got herself a boyfriend Jun. And she also got a family. Hanako got 2 children. While Hayao lived with Misa for the rest of his life. Hayao died at the age of 95 while Misa died at the age of 100. But while Hayao was alive he used to say that he lived happily. And never regret anything

And that was the story of Hayao Miyamoto and his life

**THE END**


End file.
